PROJECT SUMMARY (Administrative Core) The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to provide leadership and guidance to, and ensure efficient operation and management of, the Oklahoma COBRE in Structural Biology (OCSB) through effective oversight, fiscal responsibility and a transparent administrative infrastructure. The PI/PD Dr. West will direct the Administrative Core and is responsible for all administrative and reporting functions of the OCSB. She will be assisted by the Associate Program Director, Dr. Gillian Air, and a full-time administrative staff assistant who will help manage financial and coordination aspects of the center. An outstanding team of advisors (IAC, EAC) and mentors will monitor the progress of the project leaders and core facilities. The Administrative Core is responsible for several important activities including coordinating the activities of the OCSB, communication with the oversight committees (EAC, IAC and research core advisory committees) and mentors, preparation of progress reports, management of the pilot project program, and organization of the annual symposia and workshops. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Provide an efficient administrative framework to oversee programmatic and financial management of the center; 2) Foster professional development of the investigators through an effective mentoring plan, clear expectations and evaluative feedback; 3) Continue to develop collaborative core facilities towards a self-sustaining future in support of structural biology researchers; and 4) Enhance the visibility of the OCSB and promote structural biology in the State through various outreach and educational activities.